the suite life of kendell
by SweetRocker07
Summary: Kendell Martin the daughter of Zack and Bailey accidently finds a time machine and travels back to the past where her parents were fifteen what secrets will she discover and will she get home before someone finds out who she is


Zack and his wife walked into the Tipton hotel of New York followed by their twelve year old daughter Kendell, all had winter coats on and snow falling off their coats and hats.

"Well I guess we have to make an unexpected stop" said Zack as he walked in carrying some bags.

"Yeah" said his wife "I didn't expect it to snow so bad" she said taking off her jacket once she got a hit of that warm air.

"But dad mom I'm wanting to get back to Boston and visit nana and Aunt London and aunt Maddie and my cousin Savannah.

"I'm sorry Kendell but with the snow all the flights are gone and the only hotel that I know someone that can get us a cheap room is here, let me go find your uncle Moesby," said Zack.

Zack looked around until he saw a man standing behind the counter as he smirked and tapped on his shoulder began to turn around and a moment of realizing who it was he screamed "AHHH ZACK I've had years of peace and quiet...why must you ruin it..."

"Good to see you too Moesby" said Zack sarcastically "well due to the snow and our flight being cancelled we needed a room to stay."

"Ah Zack say no more I will get you a room now as long as your hooligan doesn't get in any trouble."

"Are you kidding me my daughter is an angel...she is so quiet you don't even know she's there" he said nodding

"Oh really? then where did she go?" Moesby said smirking.

Zack turned around and noticed she was gone "she probably went looking around the hotel kids explore you know that," said Zack.

"Oh yeah I remember all the "exploring" you and Cody did, speaking of do you still not talk to him," said Moesby.

"Nah he still hasnt talked to me since well..." said Zack.

"Since you found out about your little Kendell" said Moesby.

"Look they broke up Cody was a jerk I was there for her and we realized opposites attract " said Zack.

"As smart as Bailey I still can't believe she picked you" said Moesby.

Bailey walked in with more stuff from the car "Zack please tell me you have the room key and where is Kendell?"

I have it right here and shes exploring" said Zack.

Bailey walked over "hey its so wonderful to see you."

"Likewise Bailey Its always a pleasure I will say Zack has become so much more mature since you got together, you were good for him."

"Thank you " said Bailey "well I will show you all to your room."

"Hey you guys go ahead I know the layout of all the Tipton's I am gonna find Kendell," said Zack.

Kendell was another floor waiting on an elevator once the doors opened she got in she noticed below floor one was 2 underground floors her being the exploring type decided to see what was down there.

The door then opened she saw several weird looking machines, she decided to look around picking up a watch, then picking up different gadgets and observing them.

She then saw a huge machine and opened the door she wanted to know what it does as she started to get in there was a ding from the elevator as Zack walked into the room he looked over to see Kendell in the machine.

"Kendell London Martin what are you..." she looked over and yelled "dad" before he could run over the door shut there was an electric surge and Zack ran and starting yanking on the door and banging on it, but it was too late she was already gone.

"Kendell" he screamed as he hopelessly hit his fist on the door.

"Where did the hell did she go?" he whispered.

Zack ran up the stairs as fast as he could and banged on the door into the hotel room "hey Moesby the machine downstairs...!" he yelled.

Moesby opened the door "Zack are you okay?"

Zack was pacing as he looked at Bailey and Moesby

"Kendell she dissapeared she was in a machine shes gone I don't know where... she could be lost..she could be scared...she could be in danger and I'm not there" he screamed taking sweater and pulling him face to face

"Zack she didn't go in the blue machine did she?" said Moesby trying to breathe.

"What does the blue machine do please tell me my daughter isn't hurt" said Bailey.

"It was Arwin's he was determined to make the first time machine" said Moesby.

"Time..." said Zack.

"Machine" said Bailey.

"Call Arwin Immediately" yelled Zack.

"If she goes to the past" said Bailey.

"She will find out everything" said Zack.

"Relax Arwin is on his way, he says he can fix this" said Moesby.

2009 SS Tipton

Kendell could feel a huge headache as she woke up she opened the door she looked around "dad" she said he wasn't there she started to walk around it was summer outside way too hot for her long sleeve shirt and jeans and she was on a ship She took off her long sleeve to reveal her tank top under it.

She started to look around when she noticed a smoothie bar she was thirsty luckily she had her allowance money on her "hey juice boy how much for a strawberry mango smoothie."

"Well since your kinda cute I might give you a discount price If you would like to hang out with me sometime," said Zack "I'm Zack Martin"

She looked up at him again she remembered the old pictures, the hairstyle she was in front of her dad "I...gotta go."

She gave Zack 5 dollars forgetting the discount grabbed the smoothie and went running across the deck not watching where she was going she tripped and poored her smoothie all over another blonde guy.

"Hey you got all of my towels that I just washed and dried dirty and my uniform do you not watch where your going?" he said rudely.

Kendell got up "I am so sorry I just. I'm lost " she said.

"Well now I have to go and change" said Cody "and rewash these towels" he said snatching them up.

Bailey saw the whole thing and walked to Cody "Cody it was an accident she's a little girl she didn't mean to."

"Look I get I would run from Zack too but she could at least watch where she was going," said Cody.

"Wow you know what she ended up falling she could have gotten hurt and your worried about a few stains I don't know what to say to you right now" said Bailey.

Kendell stood there in shock as Zack walked over to her "hey are you okay?" he said grabbing another towel "I don't know what my brothers deal was he forgot the most important part of his job" he said handing her another towel.

"Its fine I just need to go home" said Kendell.

Bailey walked over to her "hey are you okay? my boyfriend isnt normally like that I am so sorry"

"What? Your dating him?" Kendell accidentally said out loud.

"I know I try to tell her she could do better, but she won't listen to me," said Zack laughing

Kendell was so confused, granted the odds of her parents being together at 15 were slim to none but why was her mother dating her uncle she needed to lie down.

Better yet she needed to get home "I'm going to go meet up with my roommate" she replied as she got up and ran.

"We still on for tonight?" said Zack.

Bailey rolled her eyes "she's out of your league."

"You are out of Cody's league yet your still with him" said Zack.

"He isn't so bad" said Bailey.

"HA" said London "did you not see how he just yelled at the new girl that is BAD sister" said London.

Bailey rolled her eyes, maybe Cody was just in a bad mood and he would apologize later "I'm going to go make sure she is okay" said Bailey.

Kendell went running around trying to find somewhere where she could be alone and think she noticed a dorm room was getting ready to shut where the maid just cleaned a room she took her jacket and threw it to where it caught on the door and went in the room.

She looked around and started pacing, that machine took her back to the past, her parents arent together instead her mom is dating her uncle maybe this was some type of parelle universe, either way she needed to get home.

She took out her phone and tried to call her dad.

meanwhile in 2025

Zack was pacing back and forth as Arwin was working on his machine when Zack's phone rang he quickly picked it up seeing Kendell's name and picture

"Hey where are you?" he said panicking and putting the phone on speaker.

'Dad your not gonna believe this you are 15 and mom is dating uncle Cody...I have to get out of here before anyone finds out who I am and by the way you hit on me," said Kendell.

"I'm sorry about that to be fair I hit on every pretty girl, and well you got cursed on both ends of the good looks department..." said Zack.

Bailey rolled her eyes and snatched the phone "Kendell listen to me, don't draw attention to yourself try to stay out of everyone's path until we can get you home okay," said Bailey.

"Already too late Ive ran into dad, you Cody and London," said Kendell.

Arwin then came to the phone "Kendell it is important for your life okay you never ever tell anyone who you are it could ruin the entire time system."

"So what am I supposed to do until hide until I can come home" said Kendell.

"If you can stay away from your mom and dads friend group if you can't just don't tell anyone who you are," said Arwin.

"I'll stay on the down low just get me out of here" said Kendell.

"We will try our best but hey you get a free vacation enjoy it, " said Zack.

Kendell hung up the phone and could hear the door open "first you poor a smoothie on me now your talking to your superiors like your some type of alien so who are what are you" said Cody.

Kendell panicked did Cody hear the entire thing right after she told her parents she would stay low.


End file.
